


The One Good Thing

by Thundercatlola



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Finished LN 2 and got the big sad so here we are, My headcanons, Self-Indulgent, lots of mentioned characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundercatlola/pseuds/Thundercatlola
Summary: Six struggles with her feelings towards One after seeing him again.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Kudos: 125





	The One Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly based off my own headcanons for Six's backstory.
> 
> One - Mono  
> Two - The Humpback Girl  
> Three - The Long-Haired Girl  
> Four - The Mysterious Girl  
> Five - The Boy in Green  
> Seven - The Runaway Kid

Six is not good at remembering.

She’s not a forgetful girl by nature. Far from it, in fact... No, she plainly _chooses_ not to remember.

In the bowels of the Maw, there was always plenty of suffering to go around. So many gruesome experiences were never worth weighing. Such things can’t be reminisced on- not if Six still wants to sleep at night.

So she blocks those memories out. She swallows down the lingering taste of dry blood on her tongue because no madwoman is fit for survival. In this fashion, the majority of the memories are blurred out. Muted in color and sound, shoved to the back of Six’s brain to rot with the rest of her misguided perception.

Yet there are just some things, some faces, even she can’t wish away. The simpler times.

When she wasn’t alone, when she had a home to go back to, when the gnawing hunger cramps didn’t tear at her belly as ruthlessly. The recall of the Refuge stands like a white beacon of light in the dark abyss that is her mind.

It’s the only Good Thing...

But Six knows she doesn’t deserve good things anymore. She has no right to be able to remember Five’s shy smile, or Three’s calloused hand in hers. Nor Two’s begrudging embrace or Four’s dancing or Seven’s gentle teasing.

Yet neither, she supposes, does One.

One, _Mono_ , whatever the boy calls himself now- he’s the cause of Six’s misery. After he escaped the Maw, the Refuge collapsed in his wake.

Two went looking for answers and was caught under the gaze of the All-Seeing Eye. Five tried to step up as leader and fell apart. Three wasted away when starvation set in. Four and Seven turned themselves into the Prison nursery in order to survive.

One’s- _Mono’s_ \- absence was the trigger of that hardship, that loss, and yet Six can’t bring herself to hate him for it. She is not good at remembering... But she can’t forget the simpler times.

And seeing One again, no matter how bitter it may have made her feel, helps that ray of light in her black mind glow just a little bit brighter.


End file.
